Come What May
by animefreak5483
Summary: The end of their trials is near, but can they find their memories and each other when other forces seem to interfere? Now Complete.
1. Goodbyes Again

Come What May  
  
Ah My Goddess  
  
-  
  
A/N: Hello AMG readers. I am new to writing stories for this anime, but I've been a long time fan of the show and movie. Anyway… this is a fic that a friend and I kind of complied on. We were just talking one night when mvdiva and I thought of a great story line for a fic. (It takes place after the show) Anyway- she might someday write her version of the shared plot line, but until then she let me run with the ideas we came up with. (Of course I added my own sugar induced ideas to add things to the story and make it my own…)   
  
And this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to send things my way either way… oh yeah and keep an eye out for mvdiva's version. I don't know when she'll post her take, if at all. But it should be interesting,  
  
And now it's time for the standard pointless disclaimer: (Borrowed from another author)  
  
Roses are Red   
  
Violet's are Blue  
  
I don't own  
  
So you no sue   
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
All the drama of the last three days was forgotten as Keiichi slipped the tiny ring on to Bell's slender finger. Trying to contain her joy, Belldandy leaned into her beloved, throwing her arms around his chest.   
  
He looked down on the top her of her shining head with a great sense of relief and love.  
  
"It's over now, Bell." He whispered to her as her face came up. Her eyes glittered as she gently placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Keiichi blushed to the roots of his hair at the gentle gesture, and glanced up, as if awakening from a dream to see Urd and Skuld smiling at their success. He grinned weakly.  
  
But the smiles were soon wiped off all their faces as another message, a bolt of lightning, illuminated the grounds. When the dust had cleared, a message was clearly imprinted a few feet away from the group.   
  
Urd and Skuld rushed over, eagerly bending to read the holy words. They quietly muttered back and forth for a moment. Belldandy nervously maintained her grip on the front of Keiichi's shirt. Finally, the two other goddesses straightened.   
  
  
  
"What does he mean I'm being demoted?" Urd spat angrily. Skuld shook her head at her meddling older sister.   
  
"But that's what is says… See?" Skuld jabbed a finger at the message near her feet.  
  
  
  
To Belldandy Goddess First Class  
  
Category 2 Unlimited License  
  
That which was sealed away  
  
Has been eliminated  
  
Therefore, we are invalidating  
  
the recall notice." She read.   
  
  
  
"And it continues,  
  
Urd, Goddess Second Class, Limited License  
  
For unauthorized use of  
  
Ultimate magic circle of warding  
  
30 days license suspension."  
  
  
  
There was a short bark of laughter from behind her.   
  
"What?" Skuld asked. Urd covered her smile and pointed to a line further down. The younger girl stooped down for a closer look before shooting up. "I'm demoted too? And we're stuck here until further notice!" The youngest goddess looked as if she was going to cry. "This is all YOUR fault!" She whirled, glaring accusingly at Keiichi, who was still holding Belldandy in his arms.  
  
He deliberately avoided her eyes.   
  
"Skuld." Bell started. "What happened?"   
  
"Big sister, it's horrible. We're all stuck here and the gate is closed." Tears started to drip down her cheeks as she ran to seek the comfort of her sister's lap.  
  
"Skuld…it's alright as long as we're together." Belldandy said as she released Keiichi to comfort her sister. They all sat in silence as the news sank in. Belldandy idly stroked the girl's hair as she leaned back into Keiichi for comfort. Urd looked uncomfortable as she shifted from foot to foot, watching the group.   
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped as Megumi came banging out into the yard, "Oh there you are… I was looking for you all." Everyone looked up at her morosely. Bell, Skuld, and Urd were all still dressed in their goddess attire. Keiichi's sister scratched her head as her eyes took in the elaborate clothes. "What's with this?" She asked Keiichi. He looked down at Belldandy blankly.  
  
  
  
"Um… well." He started.  
  
"We were getting ready to leave back to our home." Urd spoke up. "We wanted to wear our traditional clothes, you see." All three goddesses nodded earnestly. Megumi cast a critical eye over the entire group before turning to address the girl leaning against her brother.  
  
"Ah, so when are you actually leaving Belldandy?" Megumi asked sadly.   
  
"Well I guess she doesn't have to anymore…right Bell?" He asked, taking her hand. Belldandy gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Well…that's wonderful news!" Megumi exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the startled goddess. Noticing the ring on her finger, Megumi drew both Keiichi and Bell into another hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"   
  
  
  
Skuld and Urd sent each other a startled look behind Megumi's back, but neither attempted to clarify the situation. As a normal human, Keiichi's sister couldn't see the Lord's message chiseled in the ground, so there would be no further explanation needed. The group went back into the shrine where Belldandy prepared tea like usual.   
  
While Megumi pestered Keiichi about the 'details' of their relationship, Bell was content just to have Keiichi hold her hand.  
  
Being apart from him had been the hardest thing for her and would have killed her if they had to be permanently separated, but she couldn't forget the differences between them. Being a goddess she knew that she was here for the good of others. She glanced around at the happy faces sitting around the small table. Having these feelings and the need to be by his side were just not heard of in Heaven. They were the closest things goddesses could get to … a sin… she thought as she held a wet dish in her hands. It nearly slipped out of her grasp and back into the soapy water in the sink because her mind was definitely not on dishes right now. Instead she wondered what the future would hold for them.   
  
~  
  
  
  
The day went on. Normality returned, well as normal as could be expected for a household with three goddesses living there. Megumi had left some time ago and it was just the four of them. Skuld and   
  
Urd then took their leave of the couple so they could be alone, arguing about something or other, like usual.  
  
Bell and Keiichi sat side by side on the shrine's back porch. Neither needed words to express their feelings. Instead, they sat in a comfortable silence. He had an arm warmly wrapped about her delicate shoulders, and her feathery bangs tickled his nose.   
  
They were quiet for a while, watching the sunset over a grove of trees. Vibrant greens, blues and pinks drove away the last remnants of the day as they watched.   
  
'I love this… being this close. Smelling her heavenly scent, touching her skin…' Keiichi thought. 'How could I live without her?'  
  
Gently pulling her even closer, he stared down into her warm blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Belldandy?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Keiichi."  
  
  
  
"I love you…" He said, and pressed his lips pressed against hers. She responded with a little noise of contentment in a way he could never forget. Their kiss turned from the innocent peck he had intended it to be to one of pure love.  
  
Breathless, they pulled away from each other. Belldandy's eyes were filled with tears.   
  
"Bell… what's wrong?" Keiichi asked, a worried frown forming on his face. 'I hope I wasn't rushing her.' He thought instantly. "If it was something I did… I'm sor…"  
  
  
  
Before he could finish his words Bell surprised him with another kiss. He let out a startled squeak at her forwardness, and she broke away with a melodic laugh. "No, Keiichi, it isn't anything wrong… it's just that I love you so much. Just the thought of being apart from you, makes my heart sad."  
  
He smiled at her, and wiped away a single tear from her cheek. "Belldandy. We're together now. That's all that matters. Come what may, whatever Fate throws our way, I will always love you."   
  
She sat silently for a moment, absorbing his words before throwing both arms around him. He took her to him joyfully. 'So this is what Heaven feels like.' He mused, and gently ran his hand through her shining hair. They fell asleep that way, happily in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Urd… do you think we should tell them?" Skuld asked.  
  
"No, that would just cause them more grief." Urd replied quietly as they peeked at their sister from a corner.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure you understood the Lord's orders right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Urd sighed. She had just gotten off the line with the goddess   
  
central command. "It's the only way they can fully be together… they just have to overcome this test to prove to the Lord and the world that their love is true." She frowned slightly. "Besides they'll have us to make sure they find each other."  
  
The younger girl crossed her arms and pouted slightly. "Alright. As long as you don't get us into trouble again."  
  
"Me? Get us into trouble?" Urd said as she tried to look innocent. Skuld just glared at her.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"And you're sure this is the only way?" Keiichi asked? He held Belldandy close to him. Her tearstained face was buried in his shirt. After having heard the news from Urd, she had burst into tears and refused to stop touching him.  
  
  
  
The eldest goddess shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid so."  
  
  
  
"I can't…" Bell muffled voice started out, but was cut off when Keiichi tilted her chin up to kiss her lightly.   
  
"I'll find you Bell." He said, looking into her eyes. They shimmered with her pain. "I will never give you up."  
  
  
  
"But Keiichi…"  
  
  
  
"I will not risk losing you forever if there's a chance we can overcome this test." He told her. "We will see each other again." Giving her one last kiss he stepped back. The trees around them hung low, reflecting the heartache in both of their hearts.  
  
Her arms unwillingly let go of their lock around his torso. "We'll be together again, I promise you my love."   
  
'Don't let her see you cry.' He thought, trying to fight back tears. With tears of her own Belldandy began to use her powers to erase Keiichi's memories again. The shimmering ball of energy grew to encompass both of them since her memories would also be erased. Neither would remember the other, as they would start anew, completely separated.  
  
  
  
"It's up to them now." Urd remarked, and wrapped a comforting arm around her little sister. Skuld had her hands pressed over her eyes, her small shoulders hunched in an effort to block out the scene taking place in front of them. The light grew bright as the magic took hold.   
  
'Sister, I hope you find your happiness again.' The taller woman thought, and then there was a bright flash of light. 


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: ok- so not may reviewers… that's fine- anyway here's the second chapter of the fic my friend and I worked on. Like I mentioned before- mvdiva and myself tinkered with the basic plot and I ran with it :D  
  
Anyway- enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything…  
  
-  
  
The buzzing of the alarm forced the occupant of the bed to move from beneath the covers.  
  
"Morisato!" A large man yelled. "Morisato! Turn it off!"  
  
Slowly a hand hit the alarm- turning the buzzer off. Sitting up the bed's occupant wiped the sleep out of his dark eyes.  
  
"Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!" Came another harsh voice.  
  
Looking around he found himself in a large dorm room. His head hurt as he slipped into a shirt and trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Morisato! You're finally awake- let's get going! Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." He mumbled.  
  
"Great! It's our first big race of the year! So you better not let us down Morisato, otherwise you get scrubbing duty."  
  
Keiichi Morisato groaned, but followed the two club leaders outside where the rest of the Nekomi Tech Auto Club members were waiting.  
  
Little did they know two goddesses were watching the group from a tree.  
  
"This is perfect!" Urd smiled.  
  
"What do you mean? Where's Belldandy?" Skuld asked worriedly.   
  
"Don't worry kiddo." Urd said. "We'll just make sure Belldandy is there at the race."  
  
"But where is she?"   
  
"She's at the shrine," Skuld took off fast, only to be caught by Urd. "Hold on- she doesn't remember anything about being a goddess- so NO magical powers in front of her- got it?"  
  
"Does she remember us at all?" Skuld asked sadly.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how much she knows, but remember we can't push them together."  
  
"But you were going to…"  
  
"I said don't push them. I'm just offering a helping hand." Urd smiled devilishly.  
  
-  
  
By the time the two reached the temple Belldandy was already up and about. The house seemed empty without Keiichi and his stuff- but Belldandy didn't notice because to her mind, Keiichi was never there.  
  
"Belldandy… we're home." Urd called as the two entered.  
  
"Welcome back." Bell smiled. "If you went shopping you should have woken me and I would have joined you."  
  
"We didn't go shopping Belldandy. We were just out for a walk." Urd said.  
  
"Oh… well then I'll be needing to go to the market for some groceries."  
  
"Alright," Urd smiled. "You might want to go near the campus, your classes start Monday."  
  
"My classes?" "Silly- don't you remember wanting to go to class? You were so happy when you finally did. Isn't that right Skuld?" Urd nudged Skuld.  
  
"Oh, right, yeah! You were so excited" Skuld caught the hint.  
  
Belldandy looked a bit confused, but believed her sister's words. She couldn't remember signing up for classes… or coming here… but she shrugged it off. Changing into a cute sundress in her closet, she took her basket and was off for the market near the school's campus.  
  
Stepping off the bus that Urd had instructed her to take Belldandy heard loud shouts and cheers. Walking towards the center of campus, near the events stadium, she saw signs and crowds of people gathering.  
  
After finishing her shopping, she went over to see what could be causing such a commotion.   
  
-  
  
"Morisato!" The sunglass wearing tall man yelled.  
  
"I'm coming sempai." The black haired college student said pulling his helmet on.  
  
"You're up next. You have to win this one! The club's reputation is on the line." The large eye browed man said hitting Keiichi on the back.  
  
The motors of the bikes revved as the two riders mounted at the starting line.  
  
As the green light flashed, both were off down the track as the crowd shouted wildly. The finish line was insight as both riders pushed their bikes even harder as they came neck and neck.   
  
Belldandy somehow made it down to the area of the track. Wandering near the different club tents she was still at a loss for what was going on.  
  
Becoming momentarily startled by the deafening applause and loud noises of engines, she didn't notice a figure with their head down coming up behind her.  
  
The two collided abruptly. The contents of her basket scattered on the ground as she fell.  
  
Keiichi was concentrating too much on the feeling of disappointment and letting his team down, that he didn't bother to look ahead. If he had, he would have seen the startled girl he had bumped into.  
  
He was awoken from his world when he felt the collision with a soft frame. Looking up he was too late to stop the girl from hitting the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He quickly said looking down on the girl with long brown hair. He quickly bent down and helped her collect her groceries.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry." He said handing her the basket.  
  
"No… it's alright." She said looking at the man for the first time.  
  
Their eyes met and both were silenced.  
  
'God is she beautiful.' was the first thought that crossed his mind.  
  
He snapped out of his stupor when he realized she was still on the ground. Offering her his hand, he apologized while helping her to her feet.  
  
Taking in the perfect form of her body, he felt a nosebleed coming. That was until…  
  
"Morisato!" A voice called. He cringed a bit as he recognized the voice of one of his least favorite people.  
  
Belldandy couldn't understand the reaction on the man's face as someone called for him.  
  
"Oh am I interrupting something Morisato?" The man, looking to be not much older than they were, asked.  
  
"Um… no, no, I just accidentally ran into her." Keiichi stuttered.  
  
"It was my fault too." Belldandy tried to say, but was cut off when the other man, who was dressed in a white suit took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"My dear, I must apologize for some people's lack of attention. My name is Aoshima. I'm the leader of the Racing Club. And does the goddess before me have a name?" He asked smoothly.  
  
"Belldandy." She simply said.  
  
"It truly is a pleasure to meet you Belldandy… please join me for some refreshments. I don't see any reason for the both of us to be associating with a second rate loser like Morisato here."  
  
Before Belldandy could get a word in, Aoshima had slipped her arm in his and led her off.  
  
Keiichi stood there staring at the two forms walking away from him. All he could do was sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to the dorms.  
  
-  
  
"So did you have fun?" Urd asked as Belldandy finally returned to the shrine. "Some one gave you a ride? A boy, maybe?" Urd smiled as a faint blush crossed Belldandy's face.  
  
"Well?" Urd continued to ask. She couldn't believe their luck. 'She must have ran into Keiichi! I didn't fix the race… I mean accidentally tamper the race for nothing!' Urd smiled devilishly again at her secret operation.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Aoshima gave me a ride home. He's really a sweet man." Bell smiled entering the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Kei.. Mr. Aoshima? Who is he?" Urd questioned as her plan soon crumbled before her eyes. 'Damn… this was going to be more difficult than expected.' She thought to herself.  
  
The next day Belldandy was up early preparing for school. Packing a small lunch she walked to the station to take the train to the university.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A girl with a bright smile and short brown hair asked Belldandy.  
  
"No- you may sit there." Bell answered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I thought I was going to be late and I hate sitting in the back." The girl added as she sat next to Bell.  
  
"Oh, I'm Megumi, this is Intro to Environmental Studies, right?"  
  
"I'm Belldandy, it's nice to meet you. And I hope it is, otherwise we're both lost."  
  
"I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" Megumi asked Bell over lunch.  
  
"This is my first day here." Bell answered.  
  
"So you're a foreign exchange student?"  
  
Bell nodded. Urd told her this morning that if anyone asked, she was.  
  
"How about you?" Belldandy asked her new friend after telling her all about her sisters.  
  
"My brother goes here, so I figured I might as well join him." Megumi commented. "So do you know anyone else here?"  
  
"Well, yesterday I met a few people when I came to see what all the noise was about."  
  
"You like motor sports?" Megumi smiled. "That's great, you can join the Auto Club! That would be a great way to meet new people." She added.  
  
"Mr. Aoshima said that too." Bell smiled.  
  
"Aoshima? You met Aoshima?" Megumi made a face similar to the one Urd and that man did yesterday.  
  
"Yes, he was very nice and drove me home after the race." Bell stopped. "Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"What- oh… I just don't like him. He's too arrogant and self-centered. Plus he thinks his Racing Club is better than the Auto Club." Megumi explained as the two sat down on a bench in the schoolyard. "Hey- I've got a great idea. You should meet my brother and he can show you around." Megumi smiled.  
  
"There you are Megumi!" A voice called from across the yard. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. I was held back in class."  
  
"Hey, Kei. Oh Keiichi, this is my new friend Belldandy. Belldandy, my brother Keiichi."  
  
Keiichi's breath caught in his throat. It was her- the beauty he had met yesterday. "Hello again Mr. Morisato." Belldandy smiled brightly.  
  
"You two already met?" Megumi asked.  
  
"We bumped into each other yesterday. I apologize, Mr. Morisato." She said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, no…no. It was my fault really. I was distracted." Keiichi said as he sat next to Megumi. "And please call me Keiichi." He said trying to hide the blush from the two women.  
  
"Did you know Bell's a foreign exchange student here?" Meg asked her brother.  
  
"That's why I've never seen you before… you're to beautiful for anyone to forget." His eyes went wide as he heard himself utter those words. His face went red as he saw her faint blush on the porcelain-like skin.  
  
Megumi was just about to tease her brother when the person they had been talking about earlier came up to the group.  
  
"Ms. Belldandy, these are for you." Aoshima said as he handed her a bouquet of pink and red roses. Belldandy closed her eyes as she inhaled their fragrance.  
  
"T-thank you.. They're so beautiful, but I have nothing to give you."  
  
"I ask only that you will allow me the honor of escorting you to dinner this evening." He said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Belldandy looked over to Megumi and caught her angry look staring right at Aoshima. She then looked at Keiichi for a brief moment. For some reason he looked sad. She didn't understand why he would be though.  
  
"I'm honored, but I need to study tonight and Megumi has already invited me to join her and Mr. Mor… Keiichi, I mean, at their club for dinner." Belldandy said politely.  
  
"But Belldandy…"  
  
"Listen- just because you have lots of money for your toys doesn't mean our club's any worse than yours!" Megumi said. "Now it's rude to interrupt private conversations!"  
  
"Very well. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow then Belldandy. Until then." He said before he left, giving both Megumi and Keiichi dirty looks.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Meg began.  
  
"Oh my…" Bell started out as she heard the clock tower ring. "I'll be late for class. If you'll excuse me. I'll see you at three then?"  
  
"Sure, bye Belldandy." Megumi waved as the girl with the long hair ran off towards the buildings.  
  
Megumi couldn't help but hear her brother's depressing sigh as she left.  
  
-  
  
"Damn that guy's getting in the way!" Urd said as she and Skuld watched the drama unfolding.  
  
"He's becoming a nuisance… I'll have to take care of him." Urd said as she rolled up her sleeves.  
  
"No Urd!" Skuld stopped the tanned, white haired goddess. "Remember? We can't be directly involved. If Keiichi truly loves sis he'll have to fight for her." Skuld said.  
  
"But will he?" Urd asked. "Maybe…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing…" Urd said trying to hide the smile on her face. 


	3. Meddling or Helping?

A/N: Wow- thanks for the reviews! I was a little worried about the level of interest in this fic- but now I will have to continue!!! Don't get me wrong- I would have continued even if you didn't review- but please continue. Mvdiva is being a bit slow with her feed back- so I decided to just post the third chapter :)  
  
Anyway not much going on in Kate's world at the moment…so I'll skip my usual banter and sugar riddled babbling and get to the story ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to write one of these things? You should know by now that AMG characters aren't mine…  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
Megumi had a sinking suspicion that there was something her brother wasn't letting her know about. Then it hit her. The compliment, the blush, the jealous look on his face as Aoshima gave Bell flowers and kissed her hand. 'He likes her!' She smiled. 'Bell is perfect for Keiichi. And they look so cute together.' Megumi reasoned. "I'll do it!" She blurted out.  
  
"Do what?" Keiichi asked as he finished his sandwich.  
  
"Oh… nothing. Well I got to go- oh Keiichi, I just remembered. I can't take Bell over to the club. You wouldn't mind taking her around would you? I have late class tonight."  
  
Before he could respond, Megumi was sprinting to the buildings with a smile on her face.  
  
After her last class Belldandy collected her books in her small hands and walked out to the park where Megumi was to meet her.  
  
Finding no one there Bell sat next to a large tree. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze.  
  
Keiichi walked to the park and spotted Belldandy. He didn't know why he felt so weird around her. Since yesterday she had consumed his thoughts. Everything about her made him weak in the knees. No one could ever compare to her beauty or the warmth of her spirit.  
  
His life was forever changed when he bumped into her.  
  
But would someone like him ever have a chance with a girl like her? He had been shot down every time he tried to ask a girl on a date. In fact he had given up long ago. Call it height, lack of muscle, looks or his way with words: Keiichi was just plain unattractive to the opposite sex.  
  
Watching the wind play with her hair Keiichi smiled. Suddenly he was looking straight into her crystalline orbs. There was a sad hint to them that he couldn't explain, but they returned to their normal happy sparkle as she looked up at him.  
  
"Keiichi?" She said as she looked for Megumi beside him. "Where's Megumi?"  
  
"She couldn't make it… I hope you don't mind coming with me?" He braced himself for a flat out rejection as he offered her his hand.  
  
To his surprise she only smiled and took his hand again.  
  
"I don't mind." She smiled as he helped her up.  
  
"R…really… you don't??" He asked her to make sure he hadn't just dreamed the last few seconds.  
  
"No, I'm glad you came actually. I don't know a thing about where the club is or really anything to do with racing." Bell said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh that's not problem… you can meet the members and just hang out… and I could teach you about racing sports if you wanted." he quickly added feeling a little more confident since she hadn't turned him down yet.  
  
"I would be delighted." She smiled as they walked across the campus to where the Motor Club met for meetings.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a loud engine revved and a bike sped down the road. Bell was startled and practically dove into Keiichi to miss the bike and rider.  
  
Keiichi was about to have a nose bleed as Bell grabbed onto his chest as the rider went zooming past them on the road way. He had forgot to mention for her to watch out for those people. But deep down he was kind of glad he didn't.   
  
"Oh dear." Bell said as she looked up at him. She was still clinging to his shirt as she met his eyes.  
  
Checking to make sure his nose was blood free he smiled at the girl who was so close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that most people don't stop for pedestrians around here. You need to be extra careful when we cross streets around here. I didn't even hear that motor…" He explained. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked as she slowly pulled away with a bright blush.  
  
"Oh… no, I'm fine. I was just startled with the noise and then the biker came out of no where like…magic." Belldandy explained as she looked back at the road.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be careful next time. Come on, we're almost there." Kei said as he motioned for her to come.   
  
He nearly jumped this time as he felt her slender hand grab hold of his. Looking at her she gave him a smile. Bell didn't know why she did it, but it just felt right having this man close…  
  
-  
  
"Ouch!" Urd cried as she rubbed her head while still hiding in the treetop. "Skuld! Why did you hit me?"  
  
"Because Belldandy could have been hurt! You said we we're suppose to be involved!" Skuld said as she tucked her hammer back behind her back after hitting Urd with it.  
  
"What? I wasn't going to let it hit Belldandy… she just needed a little nudge in the right direction…" Urd said innocently.  
  
"You're going to get us into trouble! We're already in enough, or don't you remember the notice from heaven?"  
  
"You worry too much. I know what I'm doing." Urd said confidently.  
  
"But they look like they are doing fine without your meddling." Skuld pointed out.  
  
"Meddling? A goddess of my importance does not meddle, she slightly 'helps'. And don't you forget it. Now let's go and watch what happens at their club meeting." Urd grinned. Skuld nearly sweat dropped as she saw the mischievous look on her sister's face.  
  
No matter the amount of effort- nothing would stop Urd from doing what she did best- mess things up. And that's what scared Skuld. She had finally accepted her sister's love for that human Keiichi when all this happened. He wasn't really all bad, she thought. All that matters is that sis's happy, she told herself as she went to keep an eye on her other sister.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Keiichi!" Megumi waved from across the room of the clubhouse. The other members were already busy eating and chatting as the two entered. Keiichi looked confused as he saw his sister already there.  
  
"Megumi… I thought you had.." Keiichi started out, but Megumi pushed him aside.  
  
"So Belldandy, Keiichi got you here in one piece. Let's go introduce you to Sora and the rest of the gang." Megumi said before Keiichi could finish asking her his question.  
  
"Morisato!" Came a loud voice from the center of the room. His face sank as the two leaders of the Motor Club came over gave him a rather hard pat on the back.  
  
'That's going to bruise.' Keiichi thought as he put on a fake smile for his friends.  
  
"Morisato, was that a girl that came in with you?" The tall blonde asked as he pulled down his sunglasses to look over to where Bell was being introduced to the girls of the group.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend Morisato?" The other asked with a large grin.  
  
Keiichi could feel the blood rush out of his nose as the feeling of embarrassment came over him as they began to pat him on the back and make little comments.  
  
"um…n…o.. no she's not my girlfriend, well I mean…" Kei tried to squeak out.  
  
-  
  
"And that's everyone… well everyone that matters that is." Megumi smiled as she had finished introducing Belldandy to the others. "Those two guys over there with Keiichi are the leaders of our club. Don't be scared of them- they might look mean, but they're ok." Megumi whispered to Bell as she watched the two large men beat on Keiichi.  
  
"Is Keiichi going to be alright? They aren't hurting him are they?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Na, he's use to it by now. He lives with those guys in the guys dorm."  
  
"Oh." Bell said as she looked around the room. For some reason she felt she fit in there. There was just something about it. Come to think of it. She had felt the same way with everyone she met today- they were somehow familiar and yet… but she couldn't place it.  
  
The night went on like planned. The group ate and talked about many things. Megumi would coincidently have Bell and Keiichi together during most of the night. But neither seemed to mind it at all. In fact for the first time in her life, she saw her brother actually happy and talking to a girl. Granted it was sometimes forced and he still was shy- but he was actually taking a chance with Belldandy.  
  
'This is going better than I thought it would.' Both Megumi and Urd thought as they watched the couple from different places. Megumi was across the table from the two, while Urd and Skuld looked in through a window.  
  
"So, did you have fun tonight Bell?" Megumi asked as the two worked on cleaning dishes in the kitchen of the clubhouse.  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you for inviting me." Bell said as she washed the dishes and handed them to Megumi to dry.  
  
"So do you need a ride home? It's kind of getting late." She asked as the two had finished the dishes. It was just the two of them, Keiichi and the two heads of the group left  
  
"I can catch the bus." Bell said as she thanked the two large men for the fun evening. They of course only smiled and sent winks at Keiichi at the same time.  
  
"But you'll have to walk from the bus stop to your house- you said you live a good five minute walk from there. And it's late. It isn't safe for you to walk alone at night. Isn't that right Keiichi?" Megumi asked as she looked at her brother.  
  
Keiichi wasn't really paying attention to the conversation all night. He was to busy focusing on the lovely woman at his side. "What… ah.." He replied as Megumi spoke to him.  
  
"Besides Keiichi would love to drive you home. Isn't that right Keiichi?"  
  
"Ah… yeah! Yeah, I would." He said snapping out of his daydream when she mentioned something about him giving her a ride home. Then it hit him. "Um… Meg can I talk to you for a second?" He asked pulling her aside. He hated to leave Bell with those guys but he needed to talk to his sister and now!  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" He harshly whispered to the brown haired girl. Holding tightly to her arms, he began to hyperventilate. 'Breathe Keiichi, breathe… you can do this.' He told himself.  
  
"What? You like her don't you?" She asked as she waved over at Bell, who was looking over at them with a blank look on her face. The two men who stood by her were acting unusually weird by winking and giving an 'ok' signal over their way.  
  
"Yes, but what makes you think this will work out when so many others flopped horribly?" He questioned her. He just couldn't take such a big risk. Walking her to the meeting, and talking with her for a while- sure, but he had others to help and support him…. Now he would be… driving her home…alone…and that one thing scared him.  
  
"What are you worrying about? You're crazy! She likes you. Go for it… Look Keiichi, I know your record with women isn't perfect, lousy to be exact, but look at her!" Megumi ordered him. He turned his head and saw her cutely laughing at something sempai had said. The way her slender hand covered her mouth as her eyes sparkled with laughter made his heart nearly explode.  
  
"But…" His explanation began only to be slapped by his sister. "What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek that had a red hand imprint in it.  
  
"To knock some sense in you. You're taking the girl home and that's final!" Megumi ordered as she walked back to the group, pulling Keiichi along. "You guys can use the motorcycle." She smiled like nothing had ever interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Thank you so much Keiichi for offering me a ride." Bell bowed in gratitude. Keiichi could feel the blush increase on his cheeks as Megumi pushed the two outside and threw Keiichi the keys.   
  
"And don't be out too late Kei, we won't wait up for you. Have fun." She waved as she shut the door. 


	4. The Ride Home

A/N: Hello again- sorry for the wait. I was trying to see if I could a few more people to review in desperation- but oh well. I don't like to keep people waiting too long for my fics to be updated- sp be assured I won't leave you hanging for too long… but I must say reviewing does boost the ego and makes my creativity soar… *hint hint* ;)  
  
Oh well- another week of hell over with- But it's only a few days till Kate's favorite day of this year- the release of her favorite show- Cowboy Bebop- the movie :) I luv that show- it's perfect- it's got the bishies, and the shexy (I know I spelt it wrong- it's the way I say it) Spike person. Well, I'm more after his voice actor whore of a voice David Lucas/Steven Jay Blum… I seriously want to stalk him and make him read the phone book to me… I melt at his voice- anyway, I know Kate needs help- but I enjoy being an obsessive fan girl!  
  
Well I guess I've wasted enough of your time isn't that right mvdiva?  
  
Mvdiva: Oro? Were you saying something? I wasn't listening…  
  
Thanks… for nothing! Alright- here's the next chapter- enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I will rule the world! But until then, I don't own AMG!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Finally!" Urd sighed. "Remind me to thank Keiichi's sister. I've wanted to slap some sense into him all day!"   
  
"Will you be quiet?" Skuld said angrily putting her hand over Urd's mouth.  
  
"They'll hear us and then what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Oh you be quiet!" Urd said as she pulled Skuld's hand away. "You want sis back to normal right? Well it's going to take forever to get them to actually open up without us!" Urd justified her meddling as she left Skuld sitting in the tree to get a better look at what Keiichi and Belldandy were doing.  
  
-  
  
"Um… I guess we should get you home." Keiichi smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Belldandy gave him a friendly smile. Leading her over to the garage where they kept the motorcycles they walked in silence. Both where unsure of what to say to each other. Handing her a helmet he put one on himself. He got on the bike like it was second nature. Belldandy however didn't know what exactly to do. She would have to hold on to him…but that didn't sound like such a bad thing the more she thought about it.  
  
Tucking her skirt neatly underneath her she sat on the bike's cushion side saddled. Keiichi started the motor and slowly let out the clutch.  
  
But instead of starting off nicely, the cycle jerked and they sped off. Bell was forced to grab a hold of Keiichi or risk falling off. Her arms went around his back and held firmly to his stomach. She kept her body tightly up against his back as they sped down the road. Instead of an uncomfortable gesture between strangers, this just felt right somehow.  
  
Keiichi tried to forget the fact that her arms were around his waist, and her soft body was pressed against his. All he could think about was the beautiful girl holding onto him. A slight dip in the pavement jerked him back to reality.   
  
'ROAD! Focus on the road!' His mind screamed. Sheepishly he focused his full attention on driving, hoping the beautiful girl behind him hadn't noticed. The rest of the ride was silent except for Bell's angelic voice giving a few directions. It was strange, but Keiichi's brain seemed to already know that way, it was like he had driven it before…   
  
-  
  
Urd couldn't help but hold back laughter as she saw Keiichi's face as his bike jumped instead of letting out easy like he tried. She heard her little sister coming up behind ready to hit her again, but Urd flew out of the way. Skuld went crashing into the tree branches.   
  
She sat there looking very mad while Urd laughed at her.   
  
"Don't worry!" Urd reassured her sister as soon as she could control her chuckles.  
  
"…"  
  
Before Skuld could try and talk some sense into her older sister, the tall goddess interrupted her.  
  
"Will you hurry? We have to get back to the shrine before they do!" Urd said, motioning for the younger goddess to get up and follow. "You're the one who is going to get us caught." Skuld stuck her tongue out. Urd just smiled devilishly as they took off towards home.  
  
-  
  
The sun was falling off the horizon as Keiichi and Bell whizzed up the quiet streets towards the shrine. Keiichi was still marveling in the closeness and her lips near his ear. Her breath would momentarily tickle his ear and occasionally her long hair would brush against his neck, causing a pleasant sensation to tingle all the way up his back.  
  
As they reached their destination both riders were a bit saddened, but neither would say anything to the other.   
  
Instead, they simply smiled at the awkwardness of the new silence.  
  
"Would you care to come in for a cup of tea before you return?" Bell asked, ever the courteous hostess.  
  
Keiichi shifted his helmet awkwardly to his other arm while pondering his options. He was reminded of too many movies with romantic conversations and goodbyes over tea. Then again, he definitely wanted to kiss  
  
her like they did in the movies and romance manga his sister had and didn't know he read...  
  
'Kiss her! Sweep her off her feet and ravish her lips!' A voice told him. 'You know you want to!' The voice continued. 'You love her- so do something about it. C'mon now, you've waited this long!…'Ouch hey knock that off!' The voice screamed and ended- little did he know that a certain goddess was trying to influence him.  
  
'Wait a minute...where did THAT come from?' He wondered. The mental conversation was interrupted by Bell's sweet voice.  
  
"It looks like my sisters are home." She remarked, smiling as a loud crash sounded from inside the shrine. Suddenly Skuld came running out of the doors with an angry Urd hot on her heels. They had arrived only minutes earlier to change out of their goddess attire and were, to all outsiders, normal looking people.  
  
"Help!" Skuld cried as she ran towards Belldandy. Urd stopped in her tracks, still rubbing her head. A good sized lump was throbbing from among her white locks.   
  
"Let me at her!" Urd growled as she rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles menacingly  
  
"Urd…Skuld…please stop this." Belldandy said, trying to calm down her irate sister.  
  
"Um… it looks like you have your hands full here at the moment." Keiichi said shyly. He shifted from foot to foot. "So… I…I think I'll be going." he said finally, instantly regretting his decision as he saw the sad look on her face.  
  
"I see." She said trying to hide the hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Well...I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" She asked as she handed him the helmet she had used.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there, rise or shine. Er, rain or shine. Bye." He said quickly, and took off down the street. The redness in his face was as much due his stupid tongue as to the odd smirk Belldandy's older sister had worn   
  
only moments before. When he was only a speck on the street, Urd and Skuld couldn't help but notice Belldandy's frown. It was unusual for her…the two slowly made their way back into the shrine feeling  
  
ashamed at their actions. They knew they had both ruined a perfect moment for the two.  
  
Belldandy stood there even after she could no longer see Keiichi driving away. A sudden sadness had gripped at her heart as he made his hasty parting. Tears came and welled up in her eyes as the happiness she had found that day drained away.  
  
The breeze even felt colder than usual as she walked slowly back inside her home. Her sisters had seemed to vanish as well. 'At least they're not fighting any more.' The optimist side of Bell tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work.   
  
'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself as she got ready for bed. Looking into the mirror she could find no answer as to why Keiichi didn't seem to like her back. There was just something about him…she felt the happiest she ever was when she was near him… but he must not have felt the same way...why else would he have left so fast?  
  
-  
  
Keiichi kept replaying his stupid actions. He regretted turning down her offer of tea and a chance to talk and get to know the girl that had such a hold on him. He was truly drawn to her, and there was no explanation for it. He couldn't fully understanding the logic of how she could have this effect on him since he had only known her not even two short days. Nevertheless, it was true…  
  
When he returned to the club house, it was dark. After putting his bike back in the garage, he started walking towards the dorms. The trip up to his room was uneventful, and he paused only long enough to throw off his shirt and yawn before crawling under his blankets. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' He mumbled, and drifted off to a sweet dream of a girl his heart identified as a goddess. 


	5. Memories Return

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really am! This is the longest I've made people wait- and there's not really one excuse why it took me so long to finish this story- you can choose your own excuse from the following:  
  
1) Boy problems…. LONG story!  
  
2) Moving into nice apt and school starting back up….  
  
3) Trips to Anime conventions the last month of summer! Glomping hot bishie cosplayers…. *drooling* the attention whores enjoyed that ;)  
  
4) ….. Make up your own excuse…  
  
Or  
  
5) I'm lazy and had a serious case of writer's block for this fic and TONS of ideas for other fics…  
  
So anyway- I'll just shut up and get to the story :)  
  
Mvdiva: Thank the Lord! She's shutting up!  
  
Anyway- I don't own nothing :) Not even my soul anymore… I think that thing got pawned off along time ago ;) jk  
  
-  
  
Belldandy awoke the next morning like usual. Greeting the rising sun as it came up over the horizon. She quickly was dressed and had breakfast ready for her sleepy sisters before she was out the door and on her way to school.   
  
Yesterday had left her with a great deal of memories. Stepping outside the shrine, she was preparing herself for a five-minute walk to the bus stop, when she came face to face with a familiar person.  
  
"A…oshima?" She said surprised at his presence.  
  
"Dear Belldandy, please allow me to take you to campus." He said taking her hand and motioning her to join him in his nice looking sports car.  
  
"You didn't have to…" She began, but was hushed by him placing a finger to her lips.  
  
"I insist." He smiled as he opened the door and helped Bell get into the car.   
  
It was a quick trip to the campus in the fast car. Belldandy was glad of this. Even though Aoshima was nothing but kind and courteous to her, she just couldn't get past the way he had treated her friends the other day.  
  
"So Belldandy, are you able to join me tonight for dinner? I planned something extra special for us." He said as he continued to drive down the streets.  
  
"Oh, I don't know…" Bell started, but not wanting to be rude, she accepted the offer after much convincing.   
  
-  
  
"Hey there lover boy!" Megumi called as she met up with Keiichi outside the guys dorms. "So how did everything go last night? Did you kiss her? Tell me you at least kissed her!" Megumi asked quickly. However, Keiichi's silence told her otherwise. "OK- what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Keiichi mumbled as he walked off to class.  
  
"Come on Keiichi! I'm your sister- you have to tell me." She said running after him.  
  
Suddenly Keiichi abruptly stopped dead in his tracks, having Megumi run into his back. "Hey! Don't stop so quickly!" She grumbled looking at Keiichi's shocked face. "What?" she asked following his eyes to where Belldandy was getting out of a nice looking car. Aoshima jumped out quickly after. Kissing her hand he offered her his hand and escorted her to class. Belldandy's angelic face showed a hint of a blush at his gestures.  
  
Megumi had to only look at Keiichi to recognize the pain he felt seeing him with Belldandy.  
  
"I take it things didn't go so well last night?" She asked quietly trying to get him to think of something other than the sight he had witnessed.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with me. Everything was perfect." He muttered as he put his head into his hands.   
  
"Well, Keiichi, if things were perfect, she wouldn't be walking into school with him and not you." Megumi pointed out a little maddened at all her hard work ending up with nothing. 'Ok-' She thought to herself- 'drastic times call for drastic measures.' Megumi decided after she parted with Keiichi and went to class.   
  
Luckily she had class with Bell again today, so she could figure out what went wrong.  
  
"Hey Belldandy!" Megumi called cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, good morning Megumi." Bell said a little less than enthusiastic. She was trying hard to think of ways to ask Megumi about Keiichi. Nevertheless, there was just no polite way to ask it.  
  
"I was talking with Keiichi a moment ago." Megumi started after sitting down.  
  
"Really?" Bell's eyes light up with the sound of his name.   
  
"Yeah, and I was wondering…"  
  
"Did I do something wrong? If I offended him in anyway, I'm terribly sorry!" Belldandy blurted out quickly. Holding back tears she spoke in a quite voice, "I didn't mean to be such a big bother to him…"  
  
"What are you talking about Bell?"  
  
"Well, he left so suddenly and I…I thought that I had done something wrong to cause him to leave."   
  
"No, no Belldandy. You didn't do anything wrong. " Megumi smiled assuring her worried friend that she hadn't done anything wrong. "It's Keiichi… he's not use to being around girls he really likes."  
  
"Likes?" Bell whispered.   
  
"Ya, so give him another chance, ok? Tonight… come over to the clubhouse for dinner. It'll just be you and him. You can get to know each other better."  
  
"I'd love to… but…" Belldandy's face saddened a bit.   
  
"But what?"  
  
"I already said I would let someone else take me to dinner."  
  
"Oh," Megumi sighed with a frown.  
  
"I really want to get to know Keiichi better, but it's just that Aoshima, he's…"  
  
"Aoshima?" Megumi cried. "You're going out with that scum?"  
  
"I don't really want to, I'd rather be with you and Keiichi, but he asked and he was so persistent…" Bell sighed as the lecture began. However, for some reason she couldn't focus in class, or any for the rest of the day. Something was bothering her.  
  
'Does Keiichi really like me?' She questioned herself. 'But why doesn't he act like he does… I…I feel my heart flutter whenever he is close, and I… I just wish he likes me.'  
  
-  
  
"Ok- truce?" Urd asked her youngest sister.  
  
"Why?" The black haired goddess questioned as she sat at the table with her arms crossed.  
  
"Because things aren't going so hot with the two and you know it!"  
  
"Well if you would have left things alone in the first place, last night would have been a perfect time for them to realize they love each other." Skuld said angrily.  
  
"If I remember correctly it was YOU who ran out there and disturbed their little moment…" The older goddess said with a flip of her white locks.  
  
"But who was chasing me for stopping them from messing with Keiichi's head? So if anyone is to blame for any of this mess it's NOT me!"  
  
"Come on! We're not going to get anywhere if we fight amongst ourselves." Urd said with an innocent looking smile. She knew all too well that it was her 'helping' mishaps that had caused the few bumps in the road. But desperate times called for desperate measures… right?  
  
"If we want to help sis out," Skuld began, "Then we should leave her be. Keiichi will have to come around sometime. I knew from the moment I came here that he truly loves her… and he'll show it by himself." It was evident that the last statement was said with a little doubt in her voice. But Skuld truly believed that things would work out better without Urd's meddling.  
  
"OK, fine. Be that way…" Urd groaned as he slumped down to her knees near the table. "So what do we do now?" She asked.  
  
-  
  
"Keiichi! I've got it!" Megumi practically yelled as she ran through the doors of the auto club.  
  
"What now?" Came a depressed sigh from the boy who sat looking off into space.  
  
"You have to win Belldandy's heart and tonight is the night!"  
  
"But she doesn't even like me… I don't know what happened… I think I'm jus going to give up on women all together." He said with a permanent frown on his face. "No one will ever be like Bell… never…"  
  
"And that's exactly why you need to fight for her."  
  
"Fight? Fight who?"  
  
"Aoshima!" Megumi said as if it was nothing at all to go up against one of the richest people in town. Not to mention that fact that Aoshima always got what he wanted, no matter what.  
  
Keiichi sat there and looked at his younger sister with a blank expression on his face. After letting it sink in, he blinked twice before he fell over and crashed head first into the floor.  
  
"Have you gone nuts?" Keiichi nearly screamed, as the next thing he saw was her worried face hovering over him. "Me? Actually try and compete with him?"  
  
"But you love Bell!"  
  
"And I also love my head right where it is…look, Bell will be more happy with him. At least he'll be able to treat her nicely… she'll get all the fabulous things she deserves…." As Keiichi went off into a daydream of Belldandy, Megumi wanted to scream.  
  
'How am I going to get him to make a move, if he's willing to give her up to some… some… bozo like Aoshima?'  
  
-  
  
After classes, Belldandy tried to catch up with Megumi and Keiichi, but Megumi said something about preparing for something big at the auto club. And Keiichi, well he was no where to be found. This disheartened Belldandy more than anything did.  
  
Having nothing else to do that day, she began the trek home from the bus station.  
  
Arriving at the remote temple home, Belldandy was amazed that her two sisters were still not talking with each other.   
  
'They must have had a really big fight,' Belldandy figured and went to work cooking a simple dinner for the family. She watched as the time ran by and soon eight drew near.  
  
Aoshima said he would be driving by to pick her up at nine for a late supper under the stars. It did sound nice, except that Aoshima was not the person she wanted to get to know better.  
  
Sighing to herself as she looked in the mirror, she then started to put on the final additions to her outfit.  
  
'I wish it was Keiichi I was meeting up with…'  
  
-  
  
'I can't take this! It's driving me nuts!' Keiichi growled as he looked down at the empty page of notebook paper. How was he supposed to write a paper when his mind was certainly not on school? In fact, ever since the first day of school, it had only one subject playing through his mind… Belldandy.  
  
What was it about her specifically; he would ask himself repeatedly. There was something he couldn't quite place with the beautiful looking woman… no she was definitely more than a woman… she was a goddess.  
  
The way she was loving and kind, the bright heavenly smile always was adorned on her dainty lips. 'Oh to touch her skin and hair…'  
  
Keiichi slammed his book shut in frustration. He had learned from Megumi that Aoshima would be taking Belldandy on a date around nine. And that's when Megumi left promptly. Who knew what she was going to do. Keiichi didn't care where Megumi was in reality. He was more concerned over Belldandy and if she truly did want to be with Aoshima… it was eating him up inside.  
  
Standing up, Keiichi decided to get some air. There just was no way homework was going to be done if he couldn't get her off his brain.  
  
Grabbing his coat, he went outside into the city. The streetlights were all on and giving light to the dark and dreary night.  
  
He had to laugh; the weather was reflecting his mood perfectly. All it needed now was rain. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets he decided to take a long walk away from campus. Passing the auto club garage he noticed someone had left a bike out with the sidecar attached.  
  
'Why is that thing so familiar?' He questioned. That particular bike was for pair racers, and he had never had a partner before… so why did he feel like it was a part of him.  
  
Shrugging it off, he continued walking. But for some reason things just kept giving him a weird feeling of deja jv.   
  
As he was about to turn he corner and head back to the dorms, Keiichi felt something in his coat pocket. It was smooth and cold. Pulling the object out in his fist, he opened his fingers and found a small object in his palm.  
  
'A ring?' He asked seeing the small golden ring. 'But why would I need a ring… a promise… it was a promise to…' Then it clicked. The familiar feelings about the places and things he'd seen- everything was connected to one person. The most important person in his life…  
  
"Belldandy…" He whispered clutching the ring over his heart.   
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok- so I won't make you wait so long on the next chapter- I swear! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and such! I enjoy reading them :)  
  
Take care, and until the next time- "Embrace the Inner Ecchi" ;) 


	6. Large Birds

At last, my turn to write a chapter. *waves* Hi, folks: mvdiva here. I decided to write this one-aren't you lucky? This whole story sorta was my idea, but Kate ran with it instead. Ah well. I guess she's done a decent job of it. Too bad I plan on writing the next couple chapters soon. Don't hold your collective breath though-classes are starting again, and then it's back to the grindstone. Anyway, please enjoy. Leave a review if you're so inclined. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The metal quickly warmed to his touch as he held it reverently in his palm. It sparkled in his palm, almost as if it held an otherworldly glow. Keiichi held it up against the overcast sky for inspection, noting how the blue gem was the same shade of Belldandy's eyes.  
  
"Belldandy!" He murmured, and tucked the precious reminder carefully back into his coat pocket. Now if I could just remember why it's so important. He dropped heavily onto a bench a few steps away.  
  
It was a revelation-one of those little light bulbs going on over a cartoon character's head-the classic "ah ha!" moment. Only, this light bulb was flickering. Pieces were missing. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Images of Belldandy laughing, framed perfectly against the ocean, leaning against him, clutching his shirt with tears in her eyes. The shards of memory formed a thick lump in his throat, but he couldn't remember when or where they had taken place.  
  
He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger in an effort to concentrate. THINK, Morisato! Driving her home the other night felt so familiar.and the ring. Why was it in his pocket? What did it all have to do with Belldandy? Why did he have memories of her if they had just met?  
-----  
"Don't you think that was a little much?" A low, devious chuckle. Skuld glowered as best she could at her older sister, but the look was lost on the older goddess. "I can't help it that Belldandy conveniently left the ring with me." The dark-haired girl snorted and rolled her eyes. ".Or that Keiichi doesn't realize when a beautiful woman drops a precious token in his pocket." She flipped her curly white locks and valiantly ignored the hideous gagging noise her younger sister made, choosing instead to lift a large pair of binoculars to her eyes.  
  
The two sat in a companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Urd hesitantly broke the silence..  
"It had to be done. Keiichi, as much as Belldandy loves him, is too much of an idiot to go after her without a little help." After a moment, Skuld nodded then began to fidget, first crossing her arms and then tapping her fingers against her knees in an effort to break the watchful silence. "Ooo, look at that!" Urd breathed.  
  
"How am I supposed to look if YOU'RE the one with the binoculars?!?" She snapped. In reply, the oversized object was shoved into her hands. She fumbled with them for a minute before Urd sighed and pointed out Keiichi, slumped desolately on a bench.  
  
While her younger sister looked, Urd closed her eyes and lifted her face to drink in the sounds around her. They were so high up that conversation from passers-by were muted, but the distant sounds of cars and humanity still managed to crowd out the Almighty's natural symphony. Skuld began mumbling softly to herself before furiously jerking the binoculars down from her eyes. Urd calmly dropped her chin to regard the angry child.  
  
"Keiichi still doesn't know! He just doesn't get it! Tonight's his last chance, and he's gonna screw it up! If he doesn't remember soon, we're all gonna be stuck here forev-"  
  
Urd slapped a palm over the squealing girl's mouth and pointed. "Here's his chance." She said meditatively. The strange look of peace on her face was convincing, and Skuld stopped her tirade long enough to lean forward and squint. The precarious position almost made her topple off their precarious perch and she screeched involuntarily, scaring birds out of their nests and into the sky.  
-----  
  
Belldandy heard the frantic squawking and turned her head, unconsciously stopping to stare as a cloud of birds rose out of a large nearby tree. She frowned curiously, wondering what had caused them such a fright.  
  
It seemed almost as if there was something moving on one particularly large branch, but she shrugged and pushed the thought away.  
  
I should make sure no one has deliberately hurt any birds. The thought of an injured blue jay or crow brought tears to her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand, noting an unusual emptiness there. She turned it over, almost expecting to see the familiar glint of a gold band around her third finger.  
  
Nothing. Silly girl, you don't have a ring. Nonetheless, the bare fingers felt awkward. With a small shake of her head, Belldandy smiled and wiggled the slender digits. No use pondering things like that. Back to her mission. With a determined look, she sidestepped a juggler and made her way over to Keiichi, who looked as if he were taking a nap.  
-----  
Urd smacked her little sister lightly in the back of the head, effectively shutting the younger girl up. "Some help you are. Now I can't even do recon without causing a disturbance." She smirked as the smaller dark-haired goddess furiously bit her lip against a particularly choice comment, deciding to remain silently furious.at least for the moment.  
  
The older goddess chuckled mentally, squinting to make out the figure of her sister against the busy campus background.  
  
Their middle sister stood, books clasped demurely in front of her. The boy still had his eyes closed, apparently deeply concentrating on the girl much closer to his heart than even he realized.  
  
Her mouth moved, and the boy popped his head up before fumbling to stand. Beside her Skuld clucked disapprovingly.  
  
The older goddess snatched the binoculars out of the younger girl's grasp. Skuld gave an outraged squeal of protest, and tried to grab them back. Both sisters squabbled briefly before settling on one eye per person, ignoring the birds irately watching the strange humans on the precarious tree branch.  
  
With their heads each vying for a binocular lens, the meddling goddesses attempted to puzzle out the conversation. 


	7. A Ring to Bind Them

_Hi all, mvdiva again. So sorry for the non-updateness. I'm sure no one wants to hear my whiny excuses, so I did a long chapter to make up for it. There were a few errors between the first couple chapters and mine, so I tried incorporate the differences without making it seem too glaringly obvious. Anyway, thanks for the read and review._

**Come What May**

Chapter 7

"What do you think they're saying?" Skuld gnawed her lower lip, silently wishing she was able to figure out what the two were saying.

Beside her, Urd sighed dramatically. The elder goddess stuck an elegant fingernail in her mouth and began to chew thoughtfully. Keiichi's arm was unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, and his blush was visible even from their leafy vantage point. Their middle sister stood, hands clasped primly before her in the very image of perfection.

"Somebody do something!" The silver-haired goddess stuck her tongue out at the couple, half-wishing they could see her.

Keiichi stuck a hand in his pocket, fumbling for something and growing redder by the minute. "He looks like a tomato," Skuld said. "I can't watch anymore." She squeezed her eyes shut and shoved the oversized binoculars at the older girl, who merely held them in her lap and continued to squint.

"He's doing something." Urd noted. "Whatever was in his pocket is in his hand now…I wish I could see, but it's getting dark." Skuld opened one eye, and then the other. The faint twilight caught a sparkle of gold in the boy's hand, and both goddesses held their breath. The ring glittered plainly in the flat of Keiichi's hand as he held it out to their sister.

-----

"Keiichi, I—I wanted to thank you for driving me home yesterday. I'm so sorry if I did anything to offend you, and I'd like-"

"Don't, Belldandy, please."

She gaped at him, obviously surprised by the tremor of emotion in his voice. Although they were near each other in height, Keiichi felt the girl towering over him. "I have something for you," He began to dig in his pocket, blushing furiously when said object kept evading his fingers. "I think it was something you must have dropped somewhere. Anyhow, I don't even know if its yours, but for some reason I feel like it belongs to you. His fingers finally closed over the smooth metal.

Belldandy watched him silently. Her heart was pounding a strange rhythm, and some part knew before the ring appeared. Keiichi held the ring reverently in the palm of his hand as if the polished metal would crumble.

He snuck a glance at her face, recognizing stunned gratitude written there. _It's like the first time I gave her the ring, except that time—_ A memory came flooding back, the pure emotion bringing tears that he tried to rapidly blink away. Belldandy's smooth fingers graced his palm, lifting the ring to examine it.

"Keiichi," She breathed. "What is going on?" Her eyes moved from the ring to capture his own, questioning. Unable to swallow against the lump in his throat, the boy settled for a shrug. Belldandy turned the ring over, clenching her small fist around it. "May I try it on?" At his nod, the ring slipped over her slim finger with ease.

It glittered, contrasting with the delicate paleness of her palm. She held her hand out to examine it, the gesture creating a ripple of memory of a familiar habit somehow forgotten. "It suits you, Belldandy." She looked up. Keiichi's brown eyes were glittering with moisture, but the blush had faded from his tan cheeks. "I want you to have it." He nodded decisively.

"There's something about that ring that says it belongs to you." She managed a small smile and ducked her head demurely. Unconsciously rubbing her thumb over the ring against her palm, Belldandy tried to think of something to say. I know this sounds crazy," He began, and rubbed a hand against the back of his head. Shadows were beginning to form around them, hiding the faint trembling in his limbs. "I found that ring in my pocket, and I started remembering…things."

Belldandy looked at him curiously. "Memories?" She asked. The smooth gold against her finger was calming. Whispers of things were beginning to assemble in her mind. Thoughts and feelings towards this boy she had only just met, but somehow knew. It was almost as if he were the key to a lock she had just discovered.

Words were beginning to bubble up in her. Something had to be said. Her own question hung in the air, simultaneously acknowledged and ignored between them. "Keiichi, I…" _Don't know where to begin. Whether to laugh or cry, or simply-_ "Belldandy!"

Both figures swung around. Aoshima was headed in their direction, barreling down the sidewalk. A couple walking arm-in-arm split for opposite sides of the path to get out of his way. For his size, the co-president of the auto club managed to appear as if he were lightly skipping towards them.

"Hello, Sempai." Keiichi managed. The older boy offered him a curt nod, eyes fixed on the girl in front of him. "Belldandy, I've been looking all over for you!" Despite the sudden disappointment that filled her, the goddess managed a bright smile. "Mr. Aoshima! May I help you?" The older boy mock-frowned, placing one beefy hand over his heart. "Why, Ms. Belldandy, have you forgotten about our dinner date? I have been all over campus in an effort to escort you to the Auto Club's banquet."

Keiichi shot a surprised look at Belldandy. She had agreed to go _out_ with him? Somehow Belldandy simultaneously managed to throw him a placating look and withstand a grimace as one heavy arm dropped around her shoulders. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Aoshima." She said seriously, and looked back at Keiichi.

"I will speak to you later, Mr. Morisato." Her eyes were sad, but a little smile tugged at her lips. Keiichi found himself nodding dumbly as Aoshima led his beautiful goddess away. She glanced over her shoulder at him, blue eyes shining as they passed under a streetlight. He waved feebly, watching until they disappeared over the hill before stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

-----

With one more glance at the place where she had stood, Keiichi huffed a sigh and turned back towards the men's dormitory. His path led him directly under a giant oak tree where two figures high up in the branches held their breath and tried to think bird thoughts until the boy had passed by.

The peaceful cooing of birds settling down for the night was broken by Skuld's urgent whisper: "Did it work?" Her elder sister shrugged, reaching up casually to pluck a fallen feather out of her hair.

"Now we wait." Urd tried to sound smug and authoritative, but Skuld caught her subtle frown even in the falling darkness.

"That's not very reassuring." She muttered, and crossed her arms.


	8. Futures So Bright

_A/N: Sorry it took forever to finish. I left for Japan and thought my buddy would finish it off. And then it kept being put on the back burner to other stories that I had to get out of my head and onto paper._

_However, I never forgot about you. In fact I tried to restart this fic up twice. It just wasn't coming to me. And I thought it wouldn't be fair to half ass the ending to a fic so many have enjoyed and waited patiently for the finish._

_So without more excuses and blah blah blah- I give you the long awaited Ah My Goddess -Come What May- ending!_

_Enjoy,_

_Animefreak5483

* * *

_

Keiichi could only watch as Aoshima led Belldandy away and off to a waiting car. Looking down he chastised himself for even hoping of winning over such a... goddess. Aoshima was more of what she deserved, right? He was a popular, good looking man from a wealthy family. Aoshima could give her the lavish gifts and take her places that Keiichi could only dream of doing for her. He hated himself at that moment.

Not only did he feel inferior, but he was a coward that just let someone as wonderful as Belldandy be dragged along with a conceited snob like him. That was one of Aoshima's flaws- pure arrogance. It seemed to conflict with Belldandy... maybe they wouldn't work out...

Shaking it off, Keiichi felt drained. Moving over to the large tree that was nearby, he rested his back against it for support.

Letting the cool breeze take away his worries he couldn't help feel odd. He just couldn't get something out of his mind. If he had never met Belldandy before, how could he have known that ring was hers? Why did he feel connected to her even now? Why did he have dreams that felt so much like memories to the point he thought he was going crazy?

Everything about her was something that endeared her more into his heart. It wasn't just a physical thing; everything about the woman was like out of some dream. How could he be so infatuated and in love with a woman he just met?

Trying to block out all the images that were coming to him, Keiichi closed his eyes in hopes to calm both his mind and heart. Instead more visions came at him from all angels.

Belldandy cooking him breakfast, Belldandy laughing at something he said, Belldandy smiling and cheering him on in whatever he did, looking down on him as she woke him for another day of class and work, Belldandy singing to the birds and trees near an old shrine... Belldandy accepting that very same ring...

The flood of images kept coming and soon his head began to throb. Putting his hands on his temples, he tried to alleviate the pain that was there.

Then it clicked. Belldandy had made a promise to stay with him... something about a goddess helpline... they lived together in the shrine from his visions... Keiichi decided then and there, he would not give up. He didn't care if he wasn't worthy of her. He had to find her... he had to tell her what his heart and mind told him.

There was no way he was going to forget about her. They had faced the odds once before, their love had been tested and proven to be pure.

They came from different worlds, but they had been destined to be from the start.

Getting on his bike, he took off in the direction Aoshima had driven off- there were several places that they could have gone. But somehow he felt a strong connection with Belldandy and his heart led him onward.

* * *

"Isn't that cheating?" Skuld asked a smug looking Urd from the tree branch. 

"My dear sister, what ever do you mean?"

"You told him where to go." Skuld looked worried "What if we get them into trouble?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him, I simply hinted at the location. You know how Keiichi is, besides, we don't have much time."

"You aren't telling me something... spill it."

"It'll only worry you more. Don't fret. They'll make it... they have to..."

* * *

Belldandy looked blankly out the window of the car. Aoshima had whisked her away before she could finish talking to Keiichi. Sitting in the car and thinking of what she had wanted to ask Mr. Morisato, she felt tired and almost drained. 

Fiddling with the ring on her finger, Belldandy couldn't get Keiichi out of her mind. He had a warmth to him that made her happy. His love of life was also something refreshing. She felt alive when he was near… truly alive.

They had connected in such a short amount of time. She couldn't place the feeling that welled in her mind and heart as they had talked and spent time together. He truly was someone special.

Again a pain in her heart made her aware of the difference between the man she was with now and the man they had left on the street. He looked so sad as they had left… she didn't want it to be that way. Some deep feeling within wanted him to be happy.

And this ring… it was a mystery. The small band felt so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. There was nothing really outwardly special about it- it was a simple, gold ring. Looking down at the object on her mind, weird images flashed before her eyes. His smile… she was doing anything to see that smile- everyday she would be near him…

"My Belldandy, you sure are quiet right now. How about a small bite to eat? Driver, the pier please."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She replied blushing a little.

"About what my dear? It looks to be bothering you. Is there anything I can do?" He said looking straight at the piece of jewelry on her finger… no doubt that was what was causing her silence. Aoshima was annoyed to say the least. 'How dare someone else occupy her thoughts, especially when we are on a date… what a pathetic gift from a pathetic loser like Morisato.' He thought.

"No…no, I'm fine. Really, it's nothing."

"Good." He nodded as the car came to a stop. "Now how about a nice picnic on the beach? We can watch the waves hit the beach from above on the slight bluff."

"That sounds lovely." Belldandy smiled and allowed her date to help her out of the car.

Before them was a beautiful scene. The sky was painted in colors of the coming dusk and the waves crashed against the shore in rhythm causing a serene ambiance.

"I have prepared a small picnic my dear, if you would be so kind as to join me. I know it's not a fancy restaurant, but I assure the food is catered by nothing but the best." He said smugly as he took her arm and led her to a spot already prepared.

Even after they sat down and began to eat, Belldandy couldn't help but return to her previous thoughts. The ring meant something to her once… why couldn't she remember?

"I think I know what the problem is…" Aoshima said breaking her from her trance once again. "I've been very considerate about it, but I think it's time you realize that you are my girl." With out warning, Aoshima grabbed Belldandy's hand and pulled the ring off her finger.

"My ring." Belldandy cried trying to get it back. Aoshima was too fast and soon he was standing and walking towards the waves.

"I'm going to get this out of your mind and out of your life. He's nothing but a poor loser." He said as he made to throw the ring in the water.

"No! Please, that ring is dear to me." Belldandy pleaded as she got up and ran after her date. "Please."

Aoshima didn't listen and pulled his arm back and tossed the ring into the waves. Belldandy's eyes went wide as she rushed past the man and began a frantic search.

"No… please…" She nearly cried as the waves crashed against her and seemed to only hinder her search. Soon her dress was soaked and she fell to her knees and cried. "Keiichi's ring…"

"I can get you many more… ones that are better." Aoshima replied as he entered the water and soon stood next to Belldandy. "Come my dear, you'll catch cold."

Belldandy however refused his offered hand, and stayed in the water. Aoshima began very angry at this and suddenly grabbed Belldandy by the arm. She was pulled to her feet and nearly dragged out of the water kicking and screaming.

"Let go! I can still find it… I need to find it…"

"Give it up! You have me." Aoshima told her not knowing what to say to the hysterical woman. Yet, for all the promises and things he said, Belldandy wasn't about to stop looking back to the waves that had claimed the precious ring.

Aoshima was at the end of his rope. He was annoyed beyond anything he had ever felt before. Here was arguably the most beautiful woman in the town and she was worried about a cheap ring that wasn't even worth either of their time. He had promised her new rings, new things that should make anyone forget about a poor college student, yet she persisted with that stupid ring.

He had enough… she needed to learn that her place was by his side. Raising his hand up, he decided to slap her out of her little delusion.

Belldandy saw the man with a painful grip on her arm ready himself to hit her. Closing her eyes, Belldandy did the only thing she thought she could do- prepare for the hit.

Time seemed to go in slow motion for her as she braced for the impact of the slap she was about to receive. As she waited a tear began to fall. Keiichi was always gentle; never pushing her to do anything she didn't want to do… he was supportive and caring…

The impact never came. She was aware of a loud slap sound ringing in her ear, but she never felt the added pain of a hand to the face… Aoshima's grasp on her hand let go suddenly with a gasp from Opening her eyes, Belldandy recognized the man who stood in front of her…

"Keiichi…" She breathed his name out with a hushed surprise.

"Don't you ever hit her!" Keiichi said standing as tall and intimidating as he could against the taller man.

"Ah, Mr. Morisato. Was there something I could do for you?"

"Belldandy, are you hurt? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Keiichi asked turning to see if Belldandy was safe. The tears in her eyes and the sad face nearly broke his heart. He never liked seeing her sad, upset or even the least bit unhappy.

"Excuse me! I do believe you are interrupting my date." Aoshima said thoroughly annoyed at the loss of control over the situation and frankly being ignored by the two.

"I'm fine." Belldandy forced out… she was trying to hold back the tears as she pulled her raw hand to her chest. Keiichi saw the red mark on her wrist where Aoshima had violently pulled her back from the water. Anger rose within him.

'How dare someone hurt her?' His mind and heart were preparing to battle. He would fight for this woman… for his Belldandy.

"Now, please leave and mind your own business." The rich man said wanting the other man to leave.

"It became my business the minute Belldandy became involved!" Keiichi said returning his attention to Aoshima.

The men began an all out fist fight, something that Belldandy had never expected someone as tender hearted as Keiichi to do… but here he was none the less, fighting for her.

As the fight progressed, it was clear who the real winner was going to be… No matter how much Keiichi wanted to win, he was out matched by the athletic build of the other man. Aoshima hit Keiichi hard in the stomach, and then proceeded to kick his feet out from under him. Keiichi tumbled to the ground with a groan.

"See? I am the one who deserves her. I have won her!" Aoshima said as he neared the fallen Keiichi ready to accent his point with a few last hits.

To his surprise Belldandy quickly shielded the groaning Keiichi with her body.

"Stop, please. Can't you see you're hurting him?" She cried looking up at Aoshima.

"And I prove another reason why you and I should be together- he cannot protect you."

"I don't need someone to protect me… I need someone who truly loves me."

"But I do." Aoshima said straightening his hair and clothes. When things were back in order, he looked over at Keiichi still shielded by Belldandy's small frame. "Pathetic. Your love isn't strong enough… come Belldandy. We're leaving."

Belldandy fought as hard as she could to break painful grasp of the man who was now dragging her away from where Keiichi fell.

"No! I don't want to… Keiichi! Please, let me go…" She fought, kicking and pulling with all her might.

"Stop!"

"Oh look, he's up." Aoshima turned for a moment to see Keiichi standing once again.

"Let her go."

"Orders now? Too bad you can't back them up with action."

"I can." Belldandy said as she swiftly kicked the man in the stomach causing his grasp to weaken. The unexpected hit was all she needed to break free. Stumbling in the sand of the beach, she made her way back to Keiichi.

"Get behind me Belldandy."

"Keiichi, you're hurt…"

"I'm fine. I need to do this. I am no longer a spineless loser… I will become the man that is worthy of your love… I remember all the good times we've had together… I know you remember them as well..."

"Keiichi?"

"I need to finish this." Keiichi said as he rolled up his sleeves once more.

With a speed no one knew he had, Keiichi ran for the smug looking man. Pulling his hand back in a fist, he let go of everything. A bright light engulfed the three on the beach as Keiichi's punch connected.

* * *

"Get 'em… now a left… ouch that's got to hurt… Go Keiichi!" Skuld cheered as the two sister goddesses watched the events take place on the beach. 

"NO! Don't give up Keiichi! Get up!" The younger continued as they watched his fall and Belldandy intervening on his behalf. "Urd? Urd what do we do?"

"Don't worry. Older sister has it all worked out. Watch that last punch Aoshima… that should teach you not to mess with goddesses… let alone mess with my sister."

"What? What's going on? Urd?"

* * *

"Keiichi? Keiichi? Can you hear me… please Keiichi?" A frantic Belldandy cried as she hovered over his unconscious body on the beach. Tapping his face him gently, Belldandy tried to wake the man who had stood up for her… the man she cared for like no other. 

Looking up from him, something in the ocean caught her eye. The glitter of a small object amongst the waves made her smile through worried tears.

The clear blue waters washed the item right up to her feet. Moving to grab it she couldn't help but tear up more. Placing the ring back on her finger things felt right again.

"I love you Keiichi Morisato… please open your eyes." She pleaded before lightly brushing her lips against his. She didn't expect his hand to reach up and cup her cheek as the kiss deepened with his reaction.

He had been drifting in a haze after that punch. However, he was quickly yanked from that when a feeling of pure joy came over him. Her lips… they were so soft, so sweet… and she was kissing him.

Not wanting to scare her or break the kiss, he could no longer lay there and do nothing. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek and put all his love into that kiss…

The kiss ended slowly, neither letting go of the other. Resting their foreheads together, they opened their eyes and saw the love deep with each other. Memories rushed back and it was like nothing had come between them… they had finally proven themselves once again.

"I have always loved you. From the moment you came through that wall… my very own personal goddess."

"I remember… I remember it all. Oh Keiichi! I missed you so much." She said as Keiichi wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Me too. I love you Belldandy. I was such a coward… I almost ruined it for us twice now… I promise to become someone worthy of you… someone who can give you what you need… I want to make you happy."

"You already do Keiichi… I love you."

* * *

"What are they doing? Urd! Tell me! Why can't I see?" A whining Skuld cried as she tried to get her sister's hands off her eyes. 

"Well, I think we should leave the two alone for now. They'll come home when it's out of their system. And finally things can go back to normal."

The older sister grabbed the youngest and they were off into the night's air.

"You did something back there didn't you?"

"Like what? Count on Keiichi finally becoming a man? I figured it was coming…"

"You liar. You better not get them in trouble. I don't want to go through this ever again. Twice is bad enough!" Skuld pouted. She knew all to well that light wasn't all from the two breaking the spell and getting their memories back… Urd had given a little to the mix. 'That jerk deserved it though…' She smiled as the two returned to the shrine.

"Ah, don't worry kiddo, there's bound to be more excitement in the future. I mean after they get married we'll have nieces and nephews to play with in no time… So say good bye to all your little gadgets while they are in once piece."

"My gadgets… n…nieces and nephews?" And with that Skuld fainted at the thought.

"Kids these days." Urd smiled looking up to the sky and silently thanking those involved for allowing her sister's happiness. 'You sure took your time you two… a few more hours and you would have been stuck without all your memories. But you would have made new ones I suppose… still. It was close.' She mused as she shut the door of the shrine on the past.

Only a bright future remained…

* * *

  



End file.
